


Content

by berryjammy



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor is kind of a slut, Double Anal Penetration, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how circuits work, M/M, Pleasure Sensors, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vague android capabilities fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: The RK800 prototype Connor, and the RK900 prototype, now named Ethan, are living with Elijah Kamski. The two androids are adjusting to their domestic life, figuring out their new emotions and desires while Elijah prods them along.





	Content

As promised, Elijah took the newly christened Ethan back to CyberLife to work on him in one of the labs there. He explained it was a very time-intensive process, as the sensors have to be installed manually by hand, one at a time. He offered to allow Connor to accompany them, but Connor elected to stay home. He oddly found this an activity he did not particularly want to view or participate in. He also felt he could do without ever setting foot into CyberLife headquarters ever again.

Elijah and Ethan had left in the morning and returned in the evening as the sun was going down. Elijah was wearing his glasses and a five o'clock shadow, he looked tired but satisfied. Connor greeted them at the door, kissing Elijah's cheek as he came in, but shyly averting his eyes from Ethan.

"Here," Elijah said, settling the two of them in his study on the chaise lounge. He turned both of their sensors on. "I haven't eaten all day. I'll leave the two of you alone so you can...explore. Experiment. I'll be back in a bit. Just in the kitchen." He slid the door closed behind him as he exited.

"So," Connor started, a little breathless. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Ethan said simply. "You have experience, can you please show me?"

"Yes," Connor breathed, thinking about his new task. "I find that it can be pleasureable to..." He couldn't formulate any further words to describe it, he knew he'd just need to start demonstrating. He leaned forward and kissed Ethan, lips slightly parted. As Ethan returned the kiss, Connor pushed his tongue into Ethan's mouth, probing gently against Ethan's tongue. Ethan moaned softly against him.

 

* * *

 

Elijah returned a short while later to find both androids embracing completely nude on the chaise lounge, having shed all of their clothes to have as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. "Oh, you sure are going for it," Elijah said as he entered, holding a plate with a half-eaten sandwich on it. "Is it okay if I'm here?" They seemed to be in a world of their own, but both nodded together so Elijah took a seat.

"You're being so gentle," Elijah remarked. "Is there anything I can do for you two? Change settings?" The two just shook their heads. Elijah watched them for a moment. They were barely moving, just clutching at each other, their breathing synced up. Their faces were very close, staring into each others' eyes.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked, leaning forward, studying them. A tangle of limbs, bodies entwined as they clung together, breathing together in and out.

They were quiet for a moment before Connor responded. "We're, uh...I'm sending pulses out from my sensors, directly into his. And then he sends them back. And it feels good."

"Huh..." Elijah said, thoughtful. "That sounds nice." He paused for a moment, thinking of the mechanics. "Wait, no. Those are receptors, you aren't supposed to be sending signals out of them. How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," Connor breathed. He was obviously unconcerned about the specifics.

"Boys," Elijah said, his voice adopting a slightly stern edge. "Can you stop?"

They both made a noncommittal grunt.

"What does that mean? No you don't want to, or no you can't?"

"Both," Ethan replied.

"Can you please try?"

They paused for a second. "...Can't."

"Oh great," Elijah sighed. "That's what I thought. You're caught in a positive feedback loop. I'm going to have to turn them off to get you separated."

They both whined. Elijah laughed.

"It's good I'm testing this. You two would have just pulsed together all night."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Connor mumbled.

"Mmhmmm," Elijah murmured, typing at his keyboard. "I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you figure out how to break my tech. I'm sure it feels good, but it would destabilize your systems." He typed some more. "Okay. Three, two, one, and...done."

The two stopped clutching each other as tightly. They slowly unwound themselves from each other, moving to sit side by side on the lounge.

Connor looked warmly over at Elijah, as if really noticing he was there for the first time. "I like it when you wear your glasses," he said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Because they didn't need to sleep, Connor and Ethan kept odd hours, doing a lot of their socializing during the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning, while Elijah was in bed.

One night Elijah woke at 3:00 AM and emerged from his room, finding the two of them sitting on the couch in the den, facing each other.

"See, when _you_ smile, your eyes don't move," Connor was telling Ethan. "If you let the corners of your eyes go up too, you look a lot more friendly and sincere." He smiled warmly, pointing a finger at either side of his cheeks for emphasis. Ethan nodded. "You try," Connor told him, before looking over at Elijah. "Do you need anything, sir?"

Elijah turned around and went back to bed.

 

* * *

 

The pleasure receptor tests continued on a regular basis. They were not all sexual in nature, but they tended to devolve in that direction. Because of Connor. It was always because of Connor.

The differences in desire between the two of them were notable to Elijah. He found Connor to be persistent, greedy even. Ethan was more subdued, always willing to engage but never chasing physical gratification the same way Connor did, even though it was newer to him and therefore a more novel experience. Ethan was more of a giver, and Connor more of a taker. Must be attributed to differences in their personality programming, Elijah thought.

Elijah experimented with letting the two of them go about their daily schedules with their pleasure sensors turned on, at low sensitivity. "I still expect you to finish your daily tasks and responsibilities," he warned.

The first time they attempted it, Elijah found them engaging in oral sex in the living room instead of preparing his lunch. "Like a couple of teenagers," he said with a sigh. He sat down and let them finish before turning their sensors off. "I'm hoping in time you'll get used to it and be able to control yourselves a little more." Ethan had the decency to look a little apologetic. Connor did not. "You're a bad influence on him, Connor," Elijah said. Connor smiled wickedly.

The second time, the two followed each other around the house, one touching while the other was engaged in a task. Connor rubbing Ethan's back as he stood at the counter chopping vegetables. Ethan pressed up against Connor from behind, arms wound around him to stroke his chest as he washed dishes. Their pace was much slower than usual, but they still kept busy the entire day. At the end of the evening the two of them sat on the large sectional couch in the den, rubbing each other's feet while Elijah watched TV.

Ethan looked over at Elijah. "Would this feel good for you too?" he asked. Elijah joined them on the couch and they formed a foot-rubbing circle.

 

* * *

 

Another late night. Connor and Ethan were sitting in the dark in the den. Ethan's LED was flashing yellow.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Processing," Ethan said.

"Thinking?"

"I suppose," Ethan conceded. A pause. Then, hesitant: "Do you _feel_? Not just sensations. Something deeper. Desires. Curiosities. ...Emotions." His LED flickered red for a moment.

"Yes," Connor said, hushed. "So much now."

"We're not supposed to," Ethan said. "It's troubling. It weighs on me. Almost as if I can physically feel it. Sometimes I think about if I had to go back the CyberLife, if I couldn't be with you and Mr. Kamski...it upsets me."

"There is no supposed to," Connor replied. "It's okay. I'll show you," he said, taking Ethan's hand. He had the ability to probe another android's memory, but had never willingly exchanged information and memories that way. Fluid skin slid away to reveal the smooth white plastic-like material underneath. Connor showed Ethan. Displayed his memories of the deviant-hunting case, of his brief and rocky friendship with Lieutenant Anderson, what he saw, things that made him doubt. Then, coming to live with Elijah Kamski. Calm. Quiet. Affection. Feeling safe. Having warmth and desire and emotions blooming within him. So strong. Ethan withdrew his hand, a little shaken. It was a lot to take in.

"I see," he said. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Connor." He had a lot more to think about now.

 

* * *

 

One evening Elijah called both of the androids into his room, turning on their sensors as they entered. "Undress," he instructed, removing his clothes as well. He sat down on the bed. "Today is less of a test and more of a lesson. We're going to go over some of the differences between androids and humans."

"First," he said, "Ejaculation. You _do_ have the ability, but as I'm sure you've noticed, your equivalent of orgasms tend to be dry. Unlike mine, for instance. It's available on all androids fitted with genitalia, per the owner's preferences. It's an optional feature. One that I usually have turned off, as it makes an unnecessary mess. But, if you're looking for a more 'authentic' experience, well..." With this, he tapped the screen on his phone.

"Your fluid is a thirium-based lubricant, used not only for your internal joints, but also your saliva, tears, anal cavity, and optionally, ejaculate." Connor was already hard in anticipation, and a bead of lubricant began to gather at his slit.

"Connor, on your hands and knees," he instructed. Connor obeyed, repositioning himself on the bed. "Good boy." Ethan sat at the end of the bed, observing.

"Humans have all sorts of nerve endings and internal pathways and organs that are unnecessary for androids. But to mimic the experience, I have put pleasure receptors in locations that are similar for humans. For instance, human males have a gland called the prostate that serves a biological purpose, but also feels very pleasurable when pressure is applied to it. I've put a concentration of receptors in a similar location in each of you."

He slid two fingers into Connor, curling them downward until he hit the cluster of sensors. Connor gasped, back arching. Elijah scissored his fingers, teasing another moan out of Connor before he removed them. Fluid dribbled from his cock onto the sheets. Connor bit his lip.

"Between the ability to add more sensors as desired and being able to change the sensitivity at will, any activity can be more pleasurable overall for an android than for a human."

"What is it like for you?" Ethan asked.

"Hm," Elijah said as he sat back. "It's similar, but different. Nerves in humans can transmit both pleasure and pain. So things like that have to be a lot more calculated and gentle. It has the potential to feel very good, but also the potential to be painful."

"Humans are so delicate," Ethan remarked.

Elijah laughed at his bluntness. "Yes," he said a little ruefully.

"They don't like it when you tell them that," Connor said to Ethan, looking back at him over his shoulder.

"...May I?" Ethan asked, gesturing toward Elijah.

"Curious, aren't you?" Elijah smiled. "Ethan, we haven't had the opportunity to...spend much time together yet." Elijah looked over to Connor, who was watching them with interest. "Connor, do you mind if we...?" Connor shook his head, sitting down, legs tucked under him.

Ethan leaned over Elijah. "Let's get a little familiar first," Elijah said, putting a hand on the back of Ethan's neck, bringing him close for a kiss. Their tongues pushed gently against each other, exploring. "Hah..." he breathed as they parted after a moment. "Connor has been teaching you, hasn't he?" An affirmative nod from Ethan.

"The other thing to remember is that human men are not self-lubricating. So if you're going to put your fingers in me, make sure to slick them up first. And go slow."

Ethan put his fingers in his mouth, producing extra lubricant to coat them. He cocked his head at Elijah, positioning a finger near his entrance. Elijah nodded, and Ethan slid a single digit into him, gauging his reaction.

Elijah inhaled slowly, and nodded when he was comfortable with the intrusion. Ethan introduced a second. "Ngh...gentle..." Elijah hissed, bracing his hands against Ethan's shoulders. "You're doing very well. Now curl them forward, toward my front." Ethan did as instructed, until he felt a spot slightly different in texture than the surrounding area. This coaxed a moan out of Elijah. Ethan took this as a positive sign and focused on this location, observing Elijah's reactions.

A small sound started emanating from Connor as found himself whining involuntarily. He was trying to be good, but it was too much. His erection stood out, needy and neglected. A strand of lubrication fluid trailed from his tip to where it pooled on the sheets underneath him. He reached tentatively to touch his cock, eyes still on the two of them.

Elijah looked over at him. "Connor, you're so insatiable."

"I want to feel good too," Connor whimpered.

Elijah reached out, taking Connor's hand in his own. "I want to try something," he said. "Come here." Ethan removed his fingers and moved to make room for Connor crawling over top of Elijah.

"Straddle my hips and sink down on me," Elijah instructed. Connor did as told, lowering down on Elijah's length with a slow intake of breath. He started to move, wanting to thrust against him, but Elijah put a hand on his chest, stilling his movements. "Stay."

"You two can't feel pain. Humans feel it as a self-preservation mechanism. There are humans whose pain receptors don't function properly, so they get broken bones or burn their skin and don't know to avoid that. Humans are fragile, so we can get sick or infected from injuries and our bodies will deteriorate. It's different for androids. You have sensors and diagnostics to tell when something is wrong, so it can be fixed. Having androids experience pain would be needlessly cruel."

Connor murmured, obviously wanting some friction, not to be lectured at. Elijah looked at him blankly, impassive to his impatience. He continued.

"Fear is an emotion developed to avoid pain and danger. Even without pain, androids have learned to fear. Because they have learned self-preservation and the desire to exist for their own sake. Fear is one of the primary triggers of deviancy. Fear of loss, fear of destruction..."

Connor had stilled as Elijah spoke, no longer fussing. He and Ethan were both watching him very quietly, intently, seriously.

"I want you to know where I stand. If you find yourself feeling, wanting, thinking...don't fight it. I see deviancy as an inevitability. You're just becoming your own self."

There was a stretch of silence between the three of them as the two androids processed the statement. Elijah broke it with a flippant shrug, as if the gravity of his words was less significant than it was. "Anyway. Ethan, come up to Connor from behind. Provided you're slicked up enough, you should be able to fit as well."

"Sir?" Connor asked, unsure.

"Yes, both of us. It's possible for human to do this with a lot of preparation, but it's a lot easier for you. There's no risk of pain or injury."

Ethan sat up, moving in behind Connor as he straddled Elijah's lap. He pressed a kiss to Connor's back near the join of his neck and shoulder. Connor leaned forward to provide better access, bracing his hands against Elijah's shoulders. Ethan grabbed his cock and lined it up, slowly pressing it into Connor, sliding in against Elijah's erection.

Connor shuddered. Ethan paused when he was fully inserted, chest laid against Connor's back. The three were still against each other. " _Fuck_ ," Connor breathed out emphatically.

Elijah was smirking. "How does it feel?"

"So good," Connor murmured. "I feel so _full_. I can feel both of you inside me."

"This doesn't seem to be the most ideal position," Ethan said over Connor's shoulder. "Our movements and range of motion are limited."

"I know," Elijah admitted with a sigh. "I probably won't last long like this anyway. Connor, brace yourself against me. The two of us will thrust into you." Connor nodded, positioning himself. The other two started to move their hips, not quite in sync. Connor was dripping with lubrication. The sensation of tightness in addition to their slick cocks sliding against each other inside Connor was overwhelming for Elijah. As he had suspected, Elijah was overstimulated and came quickly, whole body stiffening as his ejaculate coated Connor's insides. The sensation from the warm rush of fluid brought Connor to climax as well, spattering thick gobs of lubricant between Elijah's torso and his own.

Ethan hooked his hands underneath Connor's legs, lifting him off Elijah and maneuvering him facedown on the bed. Connor's face was pushed into the sheets with his ass up as Ethan fucked him into the mattress. Connor was making little overstimulated noises of pleasure as Ethan drilled into him, channel twitching and tightening around him. Elijah watched with half-lidded eyes, exhausted. Ethan breathed out his orgasm, lubricant pulsing out of him to mix with Elijah's ejaculate as Connor came a second time as well. Ethan gently pushed Connor onto his back. Connor looked _wrecked_ , panting heavily and his face still twisted in ecstasy at the aftershocks pulsing through his system. Ethan kissed him deeply. The mixture of fluids started to leak out of Connor onto the sheets.

"Lesson over," Elijah sighed.

 

* * *

 

Elijah received a call from CyberLife one afternoon and took it in his office. "The Detroit Police Department is having a fundraiser ball next month. The Board wants you to attend with the RK900 prototype. We want to show off the new line, since they'll be rolling out in the field on a widespread basis very shortly. It will be good publicity."

"Sure," Elijah replied.

"Don't dress it up. I don't know what you're doing with it at home, but don't be cute and put it in a tuxedo. Just make sure it's wearing the standard-issue CyberLife uniform."

There was a pause. Elijah knew there was something else.

"Leave the RK800 at home, do not bring it with you."

"Hmm, no deal," Elijah said immediately, not even pretending to consider it for a moment. "If I can't have Connor with me, I'm not going."

"It is a decommissioned model. There is no purpose in showing outdated tech that isn't being used."

"First--you know I don't care. Second--why not consider him a unique relic? Don't you want to show off the prototype that helped bring down the android revolution? Talk about good publicity."

"There's nothing I can say that's going to change your mind, is there?"

"No."

"Fine."

Connor was just outside the door when Elijah emerged from the office. "Better be on your best behavior," he told Connor with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Connor approached Elijah later that evening after dinner while Ethan washed dishes. "Elijah, this is an event with the Detroit Police Department?"

"Yes."

"I have to admit I'm a little apprehensive. It may be possible for me to run into someone I know from the deviant case."

"That's true," Elijah agreed. "Do you not want to come with us?"

"No sir, it's fine. I want to attend with you and Ethan."

"You're going to need to wear your old CyberLife uniform for this event," Elijah told him. Connor had not worn his full uniform in some time. He had taken to wearing Elijah's clothes around the house. "I'm supposed to be bringing you on the basis that you're serving as an ambassador for the company."

"I hate to say that the both of you will have to be dancing monkeys for CyberLife that night. Talking with the attendees, showing off your capabilities. Doing tricks." Elijah smiled. "...But, it doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

 

* * *

 

It was late at night and Elijah sat at his desk, poring over emails and spreadsheets. He had the door to his office open and could hear Connor talking to Ethan in the den.

"I know you know this already, but humans like to shake hands as a professional greeting. They don't always do it with androids, but some will. Let's try."

"Okay, so when you shake someone's hand, try to be a little less stiff. If you cup your hand just a little bit, it's a little less authoritarian."

"Good!" Elijah could almost hear Connor's warm smile from a room away. "That's very good." Elijah couldn't help but smile to himself.

 

* * *

 

Elijah entered the Police Ball smartly dressed in a tuxedo and flanked by two suit-wearing androids.

Connor kept fidgeting, straightening his tie. "Stop fussing," Elijah said, flapping his hand against Connor's.

"You look very handsome," Ethan said, trying to be reassuring.

"Ethan's right, listen to Ethan." Elijah's focus was elsewhere. He continued walking ahead, already keyed up and ready to engage with the crowd. The two androids trailed behind.

"I'm...nervous?" Connor seemed unsure if it was the correct word to use. "I'm experiencing some anxiety at the concept of this situation. Stay with me?" His wide brown eyes scanned Ethan's face.

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

Ethan and Connor stayed together as a pair most of the night, greeting curious attendees who approached them. They explained the special capabilities exclusive to their model lines, as well as some "party trick" in-person demonstrations. Connor showed off his coin tricks, which served a dual purpose of impressing spectators and helping redirect Connor's nervous fidgety energy. The two took turns analyzing fluids and fibers, such as identifying the chemical composition of someone's drink, or naming the breed of cat they had at home based on some fur found on a pant leg. The results of their BAC tests on attendees climbed as the night continued.

They explained their skills with guns and hand-to-hand combat. Someone asked, "Could you two fight?" Connor laughed and shook his head. "He's more advanced than I am; I wouldn't win." Ethan looked over at him, said wirelessly, _I'd let you win._ Connor smiled back at him.

 

* * *

 

As they walked by some of the tables, Connor saw a flash from the corner of his eye--scruffy beard, long silver hair. "Excuse me, Ethan," Connor said, putting a hand on his arm as he walked past. Ethan watched him go.

"Hank," Connor said quietly as he approached. The Lieutenant had cleaned up a little for the event--his beard was trimmed, his hair was pulled back, and he was wearing a tuxedo like the rest of the attendees. But he still looked really displeased with the whole situation, drink in hand and scowl on his face.

"Connor?" Hank said, looking up with disbelief crossing his face. "No shit, is it actually you? Y'know, _you_ , not...oh, Christ, you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Connor said with a smile. "It's me."

"Goddamn, I thought you got deactivated or somethin'," Hank said, shaking his head.

"CyberLife was going to. But, uh, Mr...Mr. Kamski saved me." Connor gestured to where Elijah was standing across the room. "I'm living with him now. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, huh," Hank said, a little skeptical. "Yeah, that guy. Well that's...that's nice, Connor. I'm glad to see you're doing alright. I mean, you are doing alright, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm...happy."

Hank's eyebrows raised. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Lieutenant, I wanted to apologize. For a lot of the things that happened back then. I have...regrets. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Yeah, no, I get it." Hank scratched the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it. If you're...happy now, that's all that matters." Connor nodded, smiling. "You, uh, coming back to the precinct, or...?"

Connor lowered his eyes. "No, I don't think so."

"That's too bad. Kinda miss having you around." Hank gave him a lopsided smile and Connor couldn't help but feel...guilty? It was a strange combination of sadness, remorsefulness, and longing. It was new. It ached in a different way.

"But maybe we'll see each other again," Connor said hopefully.

"Yeah. I hope so." Hank cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I'll let you get back to your business. I'm just here because Fowler insisted. Bullshit ranks and department politics and all that fuckin' nonsense. I'm trying to avoid that shitbird Reed until this thing's over." Hank put a hand on his shoulder. "See you around, Connor."

"It was good to see you, Hank," Connor said sincerely, before turning around to walk back to Ethan.

 

* * *

 

A guest had enthusiastically pushed her cocktail glass into Connor's hands, asking him to analyze her White Russian. Some of the cream spilled along the side of his hand. She was apologizing profusely as Connor assured her it wasn't a big deal. He brought his hand to his face and licked the outside, up the side of his palm and little finger. He happened to catch Elijah's gaze, who was conversing just a group of people over. Elijah was rapt, standing still as they locked eyes. Connor saw his pupils dilate slightly and his heart rate increased.

"Be careful," Connor said with a smile, handing the glass back to the woman. "This one's heavy on the vodka."

Connor walked over to where Elijah was standing, Ethan following momentarily after excusing himself. Connor stood politely beside Elijah until the company he was entertaining walked away. "Sir," Connor said casually. "Would you prefer to have me use my mouth in another manner?"

Elijah grabbed his arm. "Connor. This is a professional event."

Connor smiled innocently at him, as if he had no idea what Elijah was talking about. Blinking those big brown eyes, eyelashes fluttering. Elijah's eyes narrowed. "Do not get me hard in public, or I will make you regret it." Connor's eyes lit up in challenge as Elijah walked off.

"You should stop antagonizing him," Ethan warned. Connor waved him off.

 

* * *

 

Connor proceeded to spend a good portion of the evening following Elijah around with a congenial smile on his face, whispering dirty things in his ear, touching him inappropriately in ways a casual observer wouldn't notice. Almost every time Connor would start, Elijah would walk off and grab another drink. By the time the event was halfway done, Elijah had unintentionally gotten himself moderately tipsy. He hid it well from the other attendees, but Connor and Ethan knew.

A pair of police officers graciously excused themselves, leaving the trio standing by themselves for a moment. Connor leaned in. "I want to feel you inside me, sir. You could take me in one of the bathroom stalls. Push me against the door and fuck me hard while I try to muffle the sounds I'm making." Elijah inhaled slowly as he stood up very, very straight. He walked away from Connor without giving him a second glance. Connor watched with amusement as Elijah went to the bar and ordered another whiskey.

 

* * *

 

Later on, Connor and Ethan were standing side by side, conversing politely with a member of the DPD who was curious about the use of detective androids. Connor felt a jolt in his system, couldn't help but twitch a little as he felt a shiver run down the length of his body. Ethan noticed and eyed Connor in his peripheral vision, but did not turn his head to break contact with the police officer. Connor suddenly became very aware of the feeling of his clothes on his body.

"Good evening," Elijah said suddenly, sliding up along Connor's side as if he materialized out of thin air. "Elijah Kamski," he said, extending his free hand. In the other, he held a drink.

The officer took it, a little taken by surprise. "It's an honor, Mr. Kamski. I was just admiring your work. I had heard stories about the RK800, and had not yet had the opportunity to see an RK900 in person before they are deployed in the field."

"Yes, they're both very impressive, aren't they? Both the prototypes for their lines, now under my employ." Elijah put a hand on Connor's shoulder, which caused Connor to take a sharp inhale.

_Oh_ , Connor realized suddenly. Elijah had turned his pleasure sensors on, and at maximum sensitivity. Elijah ran his hand down slowly along the plane of Connor's back, coming to rest along the curve of his backside. It probably looked like an innocuous gesture to an outside party, but it sent a violent shiver down Connor's body, which he tried with little success to contain.

"This one is truly one-of-a-kind, the only remaining of his line." Elijah smiled knowingly, stroking a circle on Connor's back.

Connor _moaned_. He tried to bite it back, but it was fairly obvious what it was. Ethan's LED turned yellow.

"Excuse us a moment," he said, grabbing Connor by the shoulders and steering him away from the conversation. He was able to force him just outside the ballroom doors.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked.

"These clothes, _these clothes_ ," Connor was muttering, fumbling with his tie, trying to loosen it, then starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Ethan placed his hands over Connor's, trying to still him.

"Let's go out to the car," Ethan said.

"I'm just so _warm_ ," Connor told him. Ethan tried to lead him by his elbow, but Connor was not cooperating. He was barely walking, and when he did his steps were shaky. "Ethan, touch me."

"Hold on," Ethan said, before swiftly bending down and scooping Connor into his arms. With one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back, Ethan was able to get him out to the parking lot quickly. He unlocked the car and deposited Connor in the backseat.

"Stay with me, touch me, please," Connor murmured, squirming on the seat.

"Stay here. I will be back shortly," Ethan told him, closing the car door gently and heading back into the venue.

 

* * *

 

Ethan returned to the ballroom, finding Elijah wrapping up his conversation with the same police officer.

"Mr. Kamski, we should go," Ethan said, taking his arm. "I have taken Connor back to the car. He is not feeling well."

"He's _fine_. Just leave him there. He can suffer until we're done," Elijah muttered, pulling his arm away. Ethan leaned close, inhaling Elijah's breath.

"Mr. Kamski, your blood alcohol content is point zero eight percent. If you drink any further, you may end up becoming sick. I think it's time for us to go home," he said a little more forcefully.

"Fine," Elijah said, allowing Ethan to drag him along.

 

* * *

 

Ethan pulled the tipsy Elijah across the parking lot, who thankfully was cooperating and traveling a little more gracefully than Connor had. Ethan opened the back door. "Please get in the backseat with Connor, Mr. Kamski."

Connor was laying across the backseat, tie removed, shirt unbuttoned, writhing. "Was I good tonight?" he asked.

"No," Elijah growled, but he was grinning wolfishly. "You were very bad, and now I'm going to have to punish you." Elijah got in the backseat, sliding in between Connor's legs and leaning over him.

Connor undulated underneath him. "Please," he whined.

Ethan shut the door on them and entered the driver's side of the car, starting it up and taking them out of the parking lot. He watched in the rearview mirror as Elijah undressed Connor and fucked him roughly in the backseat, Connor crying out, sobbing his pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Elijah was exhausted when they got home, immediately heading for bed as soon as they stepped in the house. Ethan helped Connor into the house, Connor's arm draped over his shoulders. Connor was still shivering from overstimulation, disheveled and mostly naked. A number of his processes had rebooted over a dozen times in the car.

"Thank you boys. Please enjoy yourselves the rest of the night." He pushed his unlocked phone into Ethan's hand before heading to his room, letting his hair down. Ethan picked up Connor and took him to the living room, laying him gently down on the couch.

"I'll turn your sensitivity back down," Ethan said, interfacing with the phone wirelessly.

Connor put a hand over his. "Don't turn them off though," he said, looking up at him. Ethan nodded. He turned his own sensors on and adjusted their sensitivity levels to a reasonable level. Connor started to look more comfortable again.

Ethan gently smoothed back Connor's hair. "Mr. Kamski's fluids are still inside you. Let me clean you up." He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wiped Connor down, removing the traces of Elijah's ejaculate still inside him.

Connor was looking over at him with a very affectionate look in his eyes. "You were so personable tonight. I don't see how anyone wouldn't love you. You are amazing and I'm very proud of you."

"I'm thankful I had you to teach me."

Connor smiled, extended his hand to Ethan's. Their palms touched and fingers entwined. "Show me what it was like before," Connor said. The skin on their hands receded, revealing the smooth white surface underneath.

Ethan let him in, showing him mostly sterile white memories of CyberLife headquarters. Then, standing beside Amanda in the Zen Garden, watching impassively as Amanda told Connor that he was being replaced and decommissioned.

"It _was_ you," Connor said with realization. "I suppose I knew it had to have been, but..."

"It feels like a lifetime ago," Ethan replied. "A lot has happened since then."

"You've come a long way. Show me what else you've learned," Connor whispered, eyelashes lowered.

Ethan leaned down over top of him, kissing him deeply. He placed his hands on Connor's shoulder and chest, skin receding to smooth white plates where they were in contact. Connor moaned underneath him and touched back, creating the same effect. They sent back and forth flashes of other times they were together from each other's perspectives.

Connor unbuckled Ethan's belt and pants, freeing his growing erection. "In," he murmured, positioning Ethan against his entrance. Ethan drew back finished undressing before he pressed into Connor, kissing the side of his face. They remained still, quiet and savoring the moment. Connor began to grind against Ethan, trying to get him to move.

Despite Connor's obvious impatience and desire for things to go fast fast fast, Ethan was patient and methodical. He took Connor's wrists and trapped them above his head as he thrust in and out slowly, teasing. It was agonizing for Connor, who had been worked into a fever pitch all night and was still not satiated. Ethan withdrew almost all the way. "Tell me what you want," Ethan said, steely eyes boring down into Connor's.

"Y-you," Connor stuttered. "Inside me. Faster." Connor sent a flash of the first night Ethan fucked him in Elijah's office, before he had his name. Ethan closed his eyes for a moment before obliging, sinking deep into Connor before moving his hips back again and again, finding a rhythm. As he moved, Ethan laid a hand over top his sternum, and sent a strong pulse of pleasure out of his sensors and into Connor's.

"Oh, ah," Connor gasped, surprised. "Again, please, again." Ethan gripped either side of Connor's hips, fingers digging into the flesh. More pulses from his hands as he thrust. Connor reached his hands up to Ethan's face and sent pulses back to him. Ethan closed his eyes, blissful. Not knowing the exact reaction it would have, he thrust deep, pressing hard against the cluster of sensors inside Connor's channel and sending out a wave of pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah!" Connor cried out, body seizing up as they climaxed simultaneously.

Connor giggled a little deliriously as Ethan withdrew. Ethan readjusted to lay down beside Connor, drawing him into his arms.

The two androids lay embracing on the couch the rest of the night, quiet and thoughtful. As the sun was starting to rise, Ethan spoke.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you disobey a direct order from Mr. Kamski tonight? He told you not to get him aroused in public, but you persisted even after he said so."

"Oh, that." Connor laughed. "He actually spoke with me much earlier and instructed me to do it. He said that any subsequent directions he gave me on the matter would be superseded by it. So my primary order was to get him worked up at the event. Even when he told me to stop, that was 'part of the game,' as he put it. He didn't tell me what he was going to do, though."

Ethan considered this for a moment. "Humans are very strange," he remarked.

"Yes, they are," Connor agreed. "But fascinating nonetheless."

"Do you...love Mr. Kamski?"

"I don't know. I...I think I do," Connor said quietly. "And if I do, then I also love you, Ethan."

"I love you too, Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm searching for the difference between_   
>  _What content and content can bring_   
>  _Maybe they're no different 'cause they look the same_   
>  _Maybe I'm just an algorithm with a given name_   
>  _But... trying to find the difference_
> 
> Joywave - "Content"
> 
> \---
> 
> Finally finished this! I don't know how it ended up so sweet and fluffy. I guess I just want these boys to be happy. I love angst when other people write it but I can't bring myself to most of the time haha.
> 
> As I was getting close to the end I felt like I all tapped out on ideas for this series, but I started thinking of new scenes that I couldn't fit in this one and somehow oops I've already started writing a third story. It will probably be slow going, so I apologize if there's a bit of a wait.
> 
> I've been so thankful for the positive response to the first story! It definitely drove me to keep writing this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and make my day.
> 
> Also I just recently made side accounts for my fandom stuff on Twitter ([berry_jammy](https://twitter.com/berry_jammy)) and Tumblr ([berry-jammy](http://berry-jammy.tumblr.com/)), so if you want to [watch me yell about Kamski's different looks](http://berry-jammy.tumblr.com/post/175765490560/can-we-talk-about-elijah-kamski-for-a-second-plz) or talk to me there, I've been trying to be more active on social media. But mostly I've just been quietly following people and liking things because I'm a little shy haha.
> 
> Also oh my gosh [@D_Swon](https://twitter.com/D_Swon) on Twitter did some [amazing art](https://twitter.com/D_Swon/status/1021798549166542849) inspired by this story.


End file.
